Breaking the Rules
by ncispsycho16
Summary: When Tony and Ziva get kidnapped, what will happen? Will people realize their true feelings? Sometimes its okay to break the rules. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so I'm not sure how good this will be. It starts out with a few lines from Kill Ari Part 1. Mostly Jibbs but probably some Tiva and Mcabby. Please R&R!**

_"He's your problem now, director" Tom Morrow told the new director._

_The petite red-headed woman stood up, turned around, and looked her old partner right in the eye. "Hello Jethro," she said with a smile._

_Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs got a very pleased look on his face as he flashed back to Paris._

_"Should we skip the 'you haven't changed a bit' bull," Director Shepard asked._

_"Why start lying to each other now, Jen?" he replied simply._

The MCRT was working on a case where a petty officer was found dead in the supply closet of the local grocery store. The petty officer seemed to be extremely well-liked and friends with everyone. It did not seem that anyone would want to harm her and Gibbs' team was having a lot of trouble with the case.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" Abby yelled as she came running out of the elevator.

"Calm down Abbs. What is it?" Gibbs asked.

As Abby told Gibbs what she had figured out, McGee was looking at and how amazing the goth looked. She was wearing a black t-shirt and black skirt with knee-high black socks and black boots. She finished talking to Gibbs and went back to her lab.

"Well are you going to check it, McGee?"

"Wh-what boss?" McGee stammered.

"The camera, are you going to check it out?" Gibbs questioned. "Were you even listening or were you too busy checking Abby out?"

"Right, the camera. I'm on it, boss" Gibbs just sighed as he went to update the director on the case.

He walked right into her office, ignoring what Cynthia was trying to tell him, only to realize that she wasn't there.

"As I was trying to tell you, Agent Gibbs, the director went down to autopsy." Cynthia stated. Gibbs nodded towards her and headed down to autopsy. As he was exiting the elevator, he heard that Ducky talking, probably about some story from his youth.

"Hello Jethro," the older man said. "I was just about to call you. The girl died from asphyxia, most likely from being trapped in the closet overnight. However, I did find a strange post-mortem fracture on her skull. She appears to have been bludgeoned after she died."

"Ducky, that means someone accessed her body after she died. Are you sure she died in that closet?" the director asked.

"Well director, according to the blood pooling, I am positive she died in that closet."

"Thanks, Duck" Gibbs replied to the comment that was not directed to him. As he waited for the elevator doors to close, Jenny Shepard slipped in.

"Don't give me that look, Jethro," the fiery red head scolded

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jen."

"You're giving me the same look you used to give me when I was your probie and I ran off." She stated bluntly. Gibbs didn't know how to respond to that, but luckily the elevator reached their floor and he quickly exited. He reached his desk and looked at McGee, waiting for an update. McGee had nothing, but Ziva and Tony were on their way back from talking to the boyfriend.

"Tony and Ziva should be back any minute now from the boyfriend's house, boss, and hopefully they will have something.

_*Twenty minutes later_ *

"McGee, where are DiNozzo and David?" Gibbs questioned.

"I don't know boss, they should have been back fifteen minutes ago."

**I really hope you like it so far and continue to follow it. I will try to update every few days, but I have a really busy schedule so it might be hard. I would love to hear your opinions, but please don't be mean. Constructive criticism is encouraged. Please Review!**

**J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Left my heart in Paris- Thank you so much. I read a lot of your stories and I am really glad that you are reading mine!**

** There is a little swearing in this chapter. Thank you so much for reading the story. Please review!**

_Previously_

_"McGee, where are DiNozzo and David?" Gibbs questioned._

_"I don't know boss, they should have been back fifteen minutes ago."_

"Track their cells McGee," Gibbs commanded. He was worried about them. He took the steps two at a time as he went to update the director. He burst through her door and she looked up from the paperwork she was doing. As Gibbs told her that his two top agents had gone missing after interviewing the boyfriend, she stood up and walked over to him. They walked down to the bullpen.

"McGee, what do you have?" the director asked. McGee gave them an uneasy look before answering.

"Their cellphones were turned off and the batteries were taken out. Their last known location is the boyfriend's house."

"Get me information on the boyfriend, now" Gibbs told McGee.

"Already did boss. He dropped out of high school in his senior year. He has been arrested once for assault and battery, but he went free on a technicality. He works at his father's store. I called and the father said he hasn't seen or talked to his son in days, but his phone records say otherwise."

"That's good work McGee, now find out why the father lied about talking to his son." Just then, Gibbs' phone rang. He picked it up and quickly motioned for McGee to trace the call before putting it on speaker phone.

The voice on the other end was obviously being run through a computer, as it sounded low and mechanical.

"I have your two agents," the voice said. "If you want to see them alive again, do as I say. I want you to obtain two million dollars. I will give you the account number during our next chat."

Jenny was the first to speak up. "Give us a sign of good faith, let us talk to them."

"Fine, but no funny business or they will both die," the voice responded.

They heard the voice telling the two agents that they could talk on the phone as long as they didn't try and pull anything.

"Tony, Ziva, are you ok?" Gibbs asked worriedly.

"Hey boss!" Tony shouted, much too energetic for a hostage situation.

"They drugged him, but it just made him hyper," Ziva quickly explained. "Do not bark up the wrong bush, I think they were just trying to get him to shut up."

"Tree, Ziva, don't bark up the wrong tree" Tony corrected her. Then the line went dead.

"I couldn't trace it boss. The signal was bouncing all over the world."

"McGee, look for an abandoned book shop," the director told him.

Gibbs and McGee both gave her questioning looks. She told them about how in Europe, she had been held hostage in a book shop while Ziva crouched in the bush. Once Ziva rescued Jenny, they hid in the bush once again.

"I think it was a clue when she said bush instead of tree," the director said. McGee told them that he had found a book store that had recently gone out of business. He started to grab his badge and gun, but stopped when he looked at his bosses. Jenny was quickly heading up the stairs to her office. Gibbs told McGee to go talk to Abby, seeing as no one had told her that Tony and Ziva were kidnapped.

"She is going to need you McGee, she'll be really worried. Go support her." Tim was confused. His boss couldn't go after this guy alone. He realized what was going on as soon as Director Shepard came down the stairs with her side arm.

"Let's go get this son of a bitch," Gibbs growled as he and his former partner entered the elevator.

**Please review! I will update as soon as possible!**

**J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long to upload. I was really busy with stupid PSSA's. So I just realized I haven't done a disclaimer yet so here goes. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer-I wish I owned NCIS, but sadly, I don't.**

They sat in silence for the entire ride. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, just normal. They were both clearly worried about Tony and Ziva. About half an hour later, they reached the book store. As they exited the car, they drew their sidearms. Jenny took the back and Gibbs took the front. Gibbs burst through the door and saw a pool of blood, instantly sickening him. He cleared the room just as Jenny came in through the back. Once she saw what her old partner was looking at, she felt like throwing up.

"Jethro, you don't think…" Jenny started

"No. It can't be one of them. I know it isn't," Gibbs growled, determined not to give up.

They dusted for prints and found three sets, most likely the two agents and their captor. They also found a gun in the back room with the serial number filed off.

"Let's get this stuff to Abby then we can figure out who that bastard is and where he has them." Gibbs suggested. When Jen didn't reply he looked over and saw her smiling softly.

"Jen?" he asked.

"Sorry Jethro, I was just thinking about how long it's been since I've been in the field," Jen replied.

"The last time you were in the field was with me, when we were looking for Ari. Unless of course you count the time you almost came down to that school with the bomb-strapped kid," Jethro said smugly.

Jen stood with her mouth open.

"How did you- Ducky told you didn't he?"

Jethro just stood there with a grin on his face.

"Whatcha got Abbs?" Gibbs asked as he walked into her lab.

"Are they okay, Gibbs?" Abby had tears streaming down her face. McGee was standing next to her and he quickly pulled her into a hug. She dug her face into his chest, crying harder. Gibbs walked over and patted her on the back.

"They're gonna be fine. We'll get them back." Gibbs promised.

Abby suddenly felt another hand on her back and turned around.

"Director!" Abby said surprised. "McGee told me you were helping out on this case."

"Abby, how are you doing?" the director asked.

"Been better. So, you were right, Gibbs. I got a match for two of the prints, Ziva and Tony. I'm still running the third set of prints through AFIS. The gun has the serial number filed off, but I'm working on figuring that out. But, it was fired recently. I got a match on the blood," she looked up, scared. "It was Tony's." She started bawling again. They heard a _bing _and looked up. AFIS had gotten a match on the last set of prints.

"Dammit," Gibbs muttered.

**Cliff-hanger! I hope you guys like it. I will try to update soon. Please Review! :-)**

**J**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I hope you guys like it so far! In this chapter you find out who the kidnapper is.**

**Disclaimer: I wish…**

* * *

_Previously on Breaking the Rules_

_"Been better. So, you were right, Gibbs. I got a match for two of the prints, Ziva and Tony. I'm still running the third set of prints through AFIS. The gun has the serial number filed off, but I'm working on figuring that out. But, it was fired recently. I got a match on the blood," she looked up, scared. "It was Tony's." She started bawling again. They heard a bing and looked up. AFIS had gotten a match on the last set of prints._

_"Dammit," Gibbs muttered._

* * *

Ziva glanced at Tony who was passed out on the floor. She quickly assessed her own wounds before moving on to his. She had been beaten, but not severely because Tony had stepped in. She looked over at him. His face was swollen from the beating he received. There was blood seeping through his shirt. Ziva grabbed his shirt and quickly whipped it off. She had to smile, thinking that he would probably make some inappropriate comment to the fact that she was taking his shirt off. She inspected the wound and applied pressure, attempting to staunch the bleeding. He groaned as she held his shirt against his right shoulder. It was a through and through GSW, so he would hopefully be fine as long as he got medical attention soon.

She looked at him and immediately reverted back to her Mossad training, putting her walls up to keep from crying. Tony was her partner, and she couldn't lose him. She had lost so many partners over the years through Mossad and she didn't think she could live through another partner, especially Tony, dying. She knew she had feelings for him, but she always ignored them and pushed them away. She realized that there was a chance he could die if Gibbs didn't find them soon.

* * *

"Jen, with me!" Gibbs growled. "McGee, trace their phones if they turn back on, and give me background on this bastard." Gibbs quickly pulled McGee aside. "Tim, stay here in the lab with Abby. She's going to need you."

Gibbs and Jenny got into the car. With Gibbs driving, it should take about ten minutes to get to their destination.

"Jethro, they're going to be okay," Jenny said with as she put a reassuring hand on his arm. Jethro sighed and melted into her touch.

"I know, Jen, I know."

They fell in to their usual comfortable silence for the rest of the ride. When they reached their destination, they got out of the car. They walked into the store and located their suspect.

"Mr. Torpe, NCIS, we need you to come with us."

"NCI-what?" the man asked rudely. He was about 6 feet tall and bald. He was wearing jeans, a plaid shirt, and an old jacket that he had clearly owned for years.

"NCIS. It stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service. We are federal agents investigating the death of a petty officer and we have a few questions for you." Jenny replied coolly.

"Whatever. Let me close up shop." Mr. Torpe locked up and climbed into the car.

* * *

Gibbs and Jenny walked into interrogation.

"So," Gibbs said, "you told my agent that you haven't seen or talked to your son in days, but your phone records show otherwise. Now why would you lie to us?"

"I didn't lie to no fed. I told the truth! I talked to his girlfriend, but not him."

"You talked to Petty Officer Courtney O'Neill? What did you talk about?" Jenny asked.

"We talked about stuff. You know, the usual."

"No, I don't know. Enlighten me."

"Well we talked about my son. He has a gambling problem. We were trying to get him to stop. Then we talked about sports. We're both huge sports fans. We talked about how the Pittsburgh Penguins were going to win the Stanley Cup. I mean, come on! They have Crosby, Malkin, Kunitz, and they just traded for Iginla! No other team has a chance! She mentioned she was going to go on vacation soon. Stuff like that"

"Did you by chance tell her that you were going to murder her? Or kidnap two of my agents?" Gibbs yelled, clearly pissed that this man was being so calm.

"Woah! I didn't murder nobody!" Jenny inwardly smiled at this comment.

"So you admit to kidnapping Agents DiNozzo and David?" she asked.

"What- I- I-," he stuttered.

"Tell us where they are," Gibbs growled menacingly.

"They- I- they're at a storage locker I own." Torpe said dejectedly.

* * *

Gibbs, Jenny and McGee walked into the storage locker, guns drawn. Jenny immediately went to help Ziva, who was trying to stop Tony's bleeding. Gibbs cleared the rest of the locker while McGee called for an ambulance. The ambulance showed up almost immediately and the paramedics put the unconscious senior field agent onto a stretcher.

"Ziva, go with him. You should get checked out too." Gibbs said as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Before Ziva even had the chance to protest, Gibbs looked at her and changed her mind.

"Tony's going to need you."

And that was all it took to change her mind. She quietly nodded and climbed into the back of the ambulance. She sat down and grabbed Tony's hand.

* * *

**A/N Okay, so I wasn't sure exactly how to end this chapter, so I know it's a little weird. Also, I live in Pittsburgh and I am a HUGE Pens fan, so I had to throw that in there. For those of you that don't know, they just won their series and are preparing to start the next one versus Ottawa. Please review! It makes me write faster!**

**J**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry it's taking me so long to update. Major writer's block! Also, this was originally going to be a Jibbs story, but it kinda turned into a Tiva story. For those of you that wanted Jibbs, I will try to incorporate it but my next story will be Jibbs anyway. Anyway, I hope you like it! Please R and R!**

_Previously on Breaking the Rules:_

_"Ziva, go with him. You should get checked out too." Gibbs said as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Before Ziva even had the chance to protest, Gibbs looked at her and changed her mind._

_"Tony's going to need you." _

_And that was all it took to change her mind. She quietly nodded and climbed into the back of the ambulance. She sat down and grabbed Tony's hand. _

* * *

On the way to Bethesda, all Ziva could think about was Tony. She thought of how he always corrected her when she screwed up an American idiom, how he was always talking about the movies he loved so much, the silent conversations they had across the bullpen. He could always tell when something was bothering her, and he always made her feel better.

"Excuse me, we've arrived at the hospital," one of the paramedics told her softly. Sadly, this forced her back into reality. She nodded at the paramedic and slowly climbed out of the ambulance. She followed Tony and the paramedics until someone stopped her.

"Miss, you have to stay in the waiting room," a nurse told her.

"But Tony!" she cried.

"We will inform you when Mr. DiNozzo is out of surgery."

* * *

Ziva felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump.

"Gibbs!" she exclaimed.

"Calm down Ziver, it's just me. Did you get checked out?"

"Gibbs, I am fine."

"Ziver, they'll let us know when Tony is out of surgery. Go get checked out."

"Fine," Ziva grumbled.

* * *

"Family of Anthony DiNozzo" a nurse called.

By that time, McGee, Abby, Ducky, and Jen had arrived. They all stood up. The nurse hesitated a moment at Tony's "family."

"Mr. DiNozzo's surgery went extremely well. He is in room 305 if you want to go see him, but please only 2 at a time."

Gibbs and Ducky went to see him first, while Abby and McGee went to the vending machine down the hall. This gave Jenny a chance to talk to Ziva.

"He's going to be okay, you know," Jen spoke softly. "Tony's strong, he will pull through fine. I remember when Jethro took a bullet in Positano. I was worried sick about him, but he was absolutely fine. It took all I had to keep from completely losing it. God, I love that man. Worrying will only make it worse, just be there to help him."

"Thanks Jenny," Ziva smirked through her tears when she saw Gibbs standing behind Jenny, and she realized he had heard the whole conversation. Jenny, wondering what Ziva was smirking at, turned around.

"Jethro!" she said, blushing profusely. "I-I-"

"Jen, take a walk with me," he asked. He was quite glad he could still sneak up on her. She simply nodded and followed him down the hall.

"Love," he stated.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Love, not loved. You said you love me."

"Well- umm- I-" she stammered, only to be broken off by a very familiar pair of lips on hers. Even though she was stunned, it took her only a moment to realize what had happened and kiss back. She would be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed when he broke it off.

"Not here Jen. After all this is over." Damn him, he could make her melt, just by giving her one look.

* * *

Ziva walked into Tony's room. She gasped at the sight. Tony was extremely pale. He had half a dozen needles in his arm and lots of beeping machines. She walked over and gently grabbed his hand. More tears after streamed down her face as she looked at him. He looked so helpless. She stood there for what seemed like hours before she managed to say something.

"Tony," she choked out. "Tony, I am so sorry. I should have had your back."

"Ziver, visiting hours are over, we have to leave now," she heard Gibbs call from the doorway. She squeezed Tony's hand one last time before slowly walking to the door. Gibbs put a protective arm around her and led her to his car.

"I'll drive you home tonight," he offered. She graciously accepted and climbed into the passenger seat. Once she sat down, she realized how tired she was. She was just about to drift off when the car stopped.

"You can stay at my house tonight. I have an extra room. We can go pick up your car and see Tony tomorrow. The doctors said he should wake up tomorrow." Gibbs said.

"Gibbs, I do not want to impose," Ziva replied.

"It's fine. My house is always open to my family." This comment made her smile. She walked inside and Gibbs showed her to the guest bedroom. He disappeared, but came back a minute later, holding a bundle of fabric.

"These might fit you, if not I have an old shirt you can borrow." She gratefully accepted the clothes and attempted to sleep. All she could think about was Tony, and what would have happened if Gibbs hadn't found them in time. She walked down to Gibbs' basement and sat on the bottom step. He looked up from sanding his boat.

"Come on Ziva, let's go upstairs," he offered. "Do you want some tea?"

She nodded and allowed him to guide her up the stairs and onto the couch. She drank the tea and laid her head on Gibbs' lap. He stroked her hair, trying to get her to fall asleep. When her breathing finally evened out, he stood up and placed a pillow under her head. He kissed her forehead, just like he used to kiss Kelly.

He was just about to go to bed when he heard his cellphone ring. He quickly grabbed it before it could wake up Ziva. Who the hell would be calling this late? Unless it was about Tony… Gibbs glanced at the caller id, and held his breath when he saw what it said.

_Caller ID: Bethesda_

**A/N I really really really hope you are enjoying my story! So this chapter finally had a Jibbs kiss. Yay! I also added a lot of Gibbs/Ziva Father/Daughter. Please review! It makes me so happy and I update faster. 5 reviews or I am not posting the next chapter! J**

**J**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N So first of all, thank you so much for all of the reviews! I posted the last chapter and went to sleep and when I woke up I had 6 reviews! Secondly, (is that even a word?) I have re-written this chapter over and over again and I'm still not happy with it. That's why it took me so long to post! Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I think we all know that I don't own NCIS**

_He was just about to go to bed when he heard his cellphone ring. He quickly grabbed it before it could wake up Ziva. Who the hell would be calling this late? Unless it was about Tony… Gibbs glanced at the caller id, and held his breath when he saw what it said._

_Caller ID: Bethesda_

Gibbs took a deep breath before answering his phone.

"Gibbs," he answered gruffly, not showing how scared he was for Tony.

"Mr. Gibbs, this is Dr. Bruer. You asked us to call if there was a change in Mr. DiNozzo's condition."

"What's wrong?" Gibbs practically growled into the phone.

"Mr. DiNozzo is fine except that he is becoming increasingly agitated. We can't seem to be able to calm him down. We thought that maybe a familiar voice might be able to help him realize he is fine. Even though we had to put him into a drug induced coma for a bit, he will still be able to hear people talking to him. If you or someone else that Mr. DiNozzo is close to would come down, it would greatly improve his condition."

"Thank you for letting me know. I will either come down myself or have someone else come down." Gibbs replied, barely thinking.

"I will make sure that whoever comes down is let in, even if it is after visiting hours."

"Thank you." Gibbs said, before hanging up and dialing another number.

"Boss?" the answer came. "What's wrong?"

As Gibbs was telling McGee the problem, he heard a voice in the background.

"McGee, is that-"

"Sorry boss, Abby was scared for Tony, so I let her stay at my place for the night. I'm gonna go see Tony, can I drop her off at your house?"

"Sure McGee, Ziva is here too. They can help each other through this."

"Thanks Gibbs. I'll be right over." McGee said, ending the call.

Gibbs heard his door open and stood up from where he was sitting on the couch next to Ziva.

"Gibbs! How's Tony? McGee wouldn't tell me anything, just that he had to go to the hospital. What happened to Tony! Is he going to be okay? Oh my gosh is he going to die? He can't die! Gibbs, you have to make sure that he-"

"Abbs, breathe. Tony is fine, they just want to calm him down and they thought that a familiar voice might help. I can't go because I'm here with Ziva. Ducky is with his mother. I decided to send McGee. You can stay here with me and Ziva. She is sleeping on the couch if you want to go into the living room, or you can go upstairs and sleep on the bed."

"Thanks for letting me stay here Gibbs! I was so worried about Tony that I had to stay with Timmy. Now I have to stay with you. This is so weird, I haven't been to my apartment since, well, since Tony and Ziva disappeared."

"Abbs, calm down! How many Caf-Pows have you had since this whole thing started?"

"Umm…five? Or something like that." Abby said questioningly.

"Abby," Gibbs growled.

"Okay, okay, my silver-haired fox! I had ten…maybe twelve."

"It's been ten hours! That's not healthy!" McGee cried.

"I've been worried!"

"Guys!" Gibbs yelled. "McGee, hospital. Now. Abby, living room, and be quiet."

"Right, bye boss. I will call you with an update later," and with that, McGee turned and walked out the door. Gibbs watched him go, then went to the living room, not surprised that the commotion had woken Ziva up.

"You two need to go to sleep." Gibbs said.

"Gibbs, why does McGee have to go to the hospital to see Tony? What is wrong with him?" Ziva asked slowly.

"He's fine, Ziva. He's a little uneasy, so they wanted a familiar voice to calm him down," Gibbs assured her. "Now both of you, go to sleep. I'm gonna go work on my boat."

Ten minutes later, Gibbs came back upstairs. A smile grew on his face when he looked at his "daughters" curled up together on the couch. He knew that they had probably been comforting each other before Abby ran out of energy from her Caf-Pows and crashed, falling asleep next to Ziva.

**A/N Ok so I know that the ending sucks, but I had no other way to end it. Next chapter will be McGee with Tony at the hospital. If there is anything you want to see in the story or any suggestions, please let me know! I love reviews! I hope you like my story!**

**Jae**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I am really sorry that this chapter isn't that long. Please review!**

McGee took a deep breath, preparing himself to see Tony again. He stepped into the room. He looked at Tony, so pale and helpless.

"Hey Tony. I, umm, I'm not really sure what to say. Umm, Abby's really worried about you. She asked to stay with me tonight. Well, not as much asked as I offered. You'll be proud of me. I think I might finally get another chance with her. I know how much you want me to find a girl. You never admit it, but we both know it's true. You really are like a brother to me. I always wanted a brother, but now I'm realizing that I've had one since I joined Gibbs' team. He's worried about you too, you know. I know he's hard on you, but you're like the son he never had." McGee looked at the monitors, and saw that Tony's blood pressure and heart rate were decreasing, which was good. "Ziva is worried about you too." The monitors' beeping started to quicken when he mentioned Ziva's name. "She's fine, don't worry. She has a few cuts and bruises, but not nearly as bad as you." Tony calmed down again. "She feels like it's her fault. If you hadn't stood up for her when she was taking the beating, you wouldn't have gotten shot. She had to stay with Gibbs tonight because she was so worried. She's gonna need you to wake up soon. I don't think she'll be able to stand it for much longer." He glanced at the door, where a nurse was standing, motioning that it was time for him to live. "Sorry Tony, but I got to go now. We'll all be back tomorrow."

* * *

Jenny walked into her house and went straight to her study. She grabbed the bourbon and a thick, leather bound book. She decided to skip the glass and pour the amber liquid straight down her throat. She opened the book and turned to the page with the date February 17, 1999. (I don't know if this is the right date, but it's somewhere around the right time.)

_Dear Diary,_

_I did it. I finally did it. In a letter. I broke it off with Jethro in a fucking Dear John letter. I love him. I really do. He just doesn't fit in to my 'five point plan' (see page 23.) I can't believe it._

Jenny looked away. She simply couldn't finish reading it. She flipped to the next blank page, put the date on top, and started to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_We found Tony and Ziva. Ziva had taken a beating, but Tony stepped in for her, getting shot in the process. They had to put him into drug-induced coma. I was talking to Ziva, trying to calm her down. I told her all about Positano, and Jethro heard me. We took a walk and he kissed me! Then he said we had to wait until this is all over. I have no idea what to think. I mean, does he think it was a mistake? Or is he just too worried about Tony?_

Jenny stopped writing and picked up her phone.

"Gibbs," came the gruff voice.

"Hi Jethro. I, umm, I-I just-umm, well-"

"Hey, Jen," his voice softened. "It's okay. Why don't you come over to my house? Ziva and Abby are already here."

"Thanks Jethro."

**A/N Sorry this chapter is so short. I promise that the next one will be longer. The next chapter will be Tony waking up at the hospital. I hope you like! I'm not going to post the next chapter until I have at least 5 reviews! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I said I wouldn't update until I had five reviews, but I guess I lied because I only have four. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Jae**

* * *

_Previously on Breaking the Rules:_

_Jenny stopped writing and picked up her phone._

_"Gibbs," came the gruff voice._

_"Hi Jethro. I, umm, I-I just-umm, well-"_

_"Hey, Jen," his voice softened. "It's okay. Why don't you come over to my house? Ziva and Abby are already here."_

_"Thanks Jethro."_

* * *

Gibbs woke up to a loud thud from upstairs.

The only thing running through Gibbs mind was 'what the hell was that?' He walked up the stairs and towards the yelling.

"Oww! What was that for?" That sounded like Jenny.

"I did not do it on purpose!" A second sickly sweet voice said.

"Guys! Shut up, we're gonna wake Gibbs!" That was definitely Abby.

"Too late, Abs. I'm up. What happened here?" Gibbs said, looking around the room. Jenny was sitting on the ground next to the bed, wearing his old NIS shirt. Ziva was on the bed next to where Jenny was, and Abby was sitting on the other side of the bed. Suddenly, all three girls started talking at once.

"Ziva, Abby, shut up. Jen, what the hell happened in here?" Gibbs asked.

"Ziva shoved me off the bed!" Jenny glared at Ziva.

"I did not! I was sleeping!" Ziva protested.

"You were not! You were talking!" Jenny said.

"Maybe I talk in my sleep," she replied.

"Not in Cairo, you didn't."

"I didn't wake up 'till Jenny fell, so don't ask me what happened," Abby made sure to get in. Gibbs just shook his head, thinking back to last night. Jenny had come over, and the three girls had a sort of slumber party in Gibbs' bedroom. They had talked until around midnight, when they had all fallen asleep in Gibbs' bed. He chuckled to himself when he had seen the sight. Jen was on one side, Abby was on the other side, and Ziva was in the middle. They looked amusing, like a tangle of hands and feet and limbs.

"Ziva." Gibbs said.

"Yes Gibbs?" she responded sweetly.

"Why did you shove Jen off of the bed?"

"Wha- Gibbs! I did not- I was asleep!" She acted appalled.

Gibbs glared at her for her blatant lie.

"What were you two arguing about?" Gibbs asked.

"We weren't arguing!" Jenny said.

"Your right eye twitched. That means you're lying. Now, what were you arguing about?" Gibbs tried again.

"It was nothing," Jenny mumbled.

Gibbs shook his head, then walked out of the room to go prepare breakfast.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"So Jenny, why did you lie to Gibbs?" Ziva asked Jenny.

"Why did you?" she countered.

"What actually happened?" Abby asked. She was curious and wanted to know the full story.

"I asked Jenny if these clothes," Ziva gestured to the clothes that Gibbs had given her last night to wear, "were hers. I mean, why else would Gibbs have clothes this size? Then she denied it, so I shoved her and she accidentally fell off the bed."

"Well, that's easy to fix," Abby said, and then turned to Jenny. "Are they your clothes?"

Jenny replied with an incomprehensible mutter.

"What was that?" Ziva asked innocently.

"I said yes," Jenny mumbled.

"Why does Gibbs have your clothes?" Abby and Ziva asked at the same time.

"I- I didn't know he did. I thought I lost these more than seven years ago. I must have left them here."

This earned a questioning look from the two younger girls.

"Oh come on. I may just be director, but I was a pretty good agent, and I know that you know that Jethro and I were partners."

"Just partners?" Abby asked and received a glare in return.

* * *

"Come on guys! Hurry up. I wanna go see Tony!" Abby whined.

"We are coming Abby," Ziva said before hurrying down the stairs.

They all got into Gibbs' car. Jenny took the passenger seat, while Ziva and Abby climbed in back. The three of them had decided that Gibbs should drive; after all, it is his car. The drive there was silent, but each one of them was silently gaining strength from have each other there. Once they got to the hospital, everyone got out of the car. Abby practically ran in, while Ziva walked very slowly. Gibbs and Jenny glanced at each other, having one of their silent conversations, before Jenny caught up with Abby, and Gibbs hung back to wait for Ziva.

"Hey, Ziver, it's going to be fine. Tony's going to be fine. But he's gonna need us to help him; we have to be strong for him. You need to stop blaming yourself for what happened, there was nothing you could have done without getting yourself injured. No one else blames you, Ziva, and I'm sure Tony won't blame you when he wakes up. C'mere," he said as he pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head. "Let's go see Tony," he smiled softly.

The four of them walked into the hospital, where McGee was waiting for them.

"Timmy!" Abby yelled.

"Hey Abby. They said we could go see Tony as soon as you four got here." McGee said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go see him!" Abby practically bounded towards Tony's room.

The rest of the team followed Abby upstairs.

"Abby, Tony isn't awake yet," Jenny warned her.

"When will he wake up?" Abby whined.

"Soon, Abby, soon," came her answer.

"Ugh, fine. I'm going to get a Caf-Pow. McGee, wanna come?"

"Sure, Abby," McGee replied and followed her down the hall.

"Do you want to talk?" Gibbs asked, turning to face Jenny.

"Yes," she said, and the two of them walked away.

Ziva sighed when she realized she was left to face Tony alone. She walked into the hospital room and closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears that were beginning to well up in her eyes. She opened her eyes up again, and the silent tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Ziva reached over and grabbed Tony's hand, cradling his large, white hand in her small, tan one. She squeezed it, and gasped when she felt him tighten his grasp. She looked up to see his eyes flutter for a moment, then snap open completely.

"Zi," he gasped. "Need- need to save Zi-"

"Tony, Tony, I am right here. Calm down. I need to call the nurse, then we can talk," she attempted to soothe him, but her voice was shaky.

"Thank you Zi," Tony mumbled.

* * *

**A/N Bad end to the chapter, I know. Sorry about that. The next chapter will be Tony and Ziva talking, Jenny and Gibbs talking, and the rest of the team seeing Tony. I will update ASAP! Please review!**

**Jae**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I realize that Tony wouldn't actually be in a drug induced coma for a shot to the shoulder and blood loss, but it just worked better with my story.**

**PLEASE READ BELOW!**

**I'm going to camp for two weeks starting Sunday, and I'm not going to be able to upload, but I will be able to write, so I can upload as soon as I get back. I am going to try to upload a new chapter before I leave, but I'm having a huge July fourth party, and I'm going to be really busy.**

**Jae**

* * *

_Previously on Breaking the Rules:_

_Ziva reached over and grabbed Tony's hand, cradling his large, white hand in her small, tan one. She squeezed it, and gasped when she felt him tighten his grasp. She looked up to see his eyes flutter for a moment, then snap open completely._

_"Zi," he gasped. "Need- need to save Zi-"_

_"Tony, Tony, I am right here. Calm down. I need to call the nurse, then we can talk," she attempted to soothe him, but her voice was shaky._

_"Thank you Zi," Tony mumbled._

* * *

The nurse came in and checked Tony out. She didn't see any problems, and adjusted his meds accordingly before leaving.

"How are you feeling?" Ziva asked.

"Like I was just shot, then pumped full of drugs," Tony replied, making Ziva laugh.

"Really?" she replied sarcastically. "So, how are you really feeling?"

"Better, now that I'm awake."

"I am so sorry Tony."

"Ziva, it's not your fault. You had my back. I- I-," he said, his voice cracking. "I should have protected you better."

"Tony, you did nothing wrong. Wait, did you hear me talking to you when you were in your coma?"

"You, Gibbs, Abby, McGee, I heard everyone."

"Tony, I am so glad that you are okay," Ziva said, and the tears began to cascade down her face once again.

"Hey, don't cry sweetcheeks, I'll be fine, I am fine. You can't blame yourself for what happened. Hell, if you hadn't been there I would have died."

"Oh god, Tony, don't say that." The tears fell harder.

"C'mere, Zi," Tony said, gently pulling her onto the bed with him. "It'll be okay." He wiped the tears away.

"Thank you Tony," she whispered, cuddling up to his side.

"Not a problem, sweetcheeks." He pulled her closer and stroked her hair.

* * *

Jenny looked around the hospital garden, her gaze finding Jethro.

"You wanted to talk," she said.

"No, you did," he replied.

"Right, umm, I just wanted to talk about, well, you know, the-"

"The kiss?"

"Yeah, that," Jen agreed.

"What is there to talk about? I kissed you and you kissed back."

"Well, are we going to have a relationship, or is this a one-time thing?"

"Whatever you want, Jen," Gibbs said as they sat down on a bench in the garden.

"I want you, Jethro," Jen replied, looking up into his piercing blue eyes. Gibbs smiled and kissed her lips softly. He put his arm around her waist and looked around the garden.

"This garden is beautiful," Gibbs said, "just like you."

"Thank you." They sat there for a few minutes. "We should go check on Ziva, she's probably still with Tony."

They got up and walked back towards Tony's room hand in hand. When they got there, they saw Tony with his arm around Ziva, who had her head lying on his chest. Both of them were fast asleep. Gibbs and Jenny turned around to see McGee and Abby walk in.

"Oh my gosh! They are so cute!" Abby squealed. She pulled out her phone and snapped a picture.

"Abby, be quiet. We don't want to wake them up," Gibbs shushed her.

"Sorry Gibbs," she whispered.

Everyone turned to the bed when they heard mumbling, and noticed that Tony was starting to wake up.

"Hey Tony," McGee said.

"Well, hey there, McSentimental," Tony replied, making McGee blush.

"You heard me talking?"

"I heard everyone. By the way, congratulations."

"Congratulations on what?" Abby inquired.

"Nothing," McGee answered, way too quickly.

"So, how are you feeling, Tony?" Jenny asked him, trying to change the subject.

"Like crap," Tony responded.

"Is she okay?" Gibbs asked, nodding to Ziva.

"She still blames herself a little bit. How was she before I woke up?" Tony asked.

"Worried about you. She barely slept last night. How did you get her to calm down?" Gibbs commented.

Tony shrugged. "I just talked to her."

"You did good, Tony, you did good." Gibbs complemented him, and Tony wasn't sure if he was just talking about calming Ziva down, or about standing up for her during their kidnapping.

"Thanks boss."

"Do you guys wanna go out for lunch?" Jenny asked.

"Sure!" Abby replied.

"We'll be back soon, Tony. If Ziva wakes up, tell her we are bringing something back for her to eat. We can get you something too if you want," Jenny told him.

"Alright, I'll be sure to tell her. And I would love some food. I haven't eaten in over a day."

"See you when we get back," McGee said, before leaving along with Abby, Jenny, and Gibbs.

Tony heard mumbling next to him, and realized that Ziva was waking up.

"Zi, go back to sleep. Everything is okay, go back to sleep." He whispered, kissing her temple. She snuggled up farther into his chest, and the two of them fell asleep once again.

* * *

**A/N I'm not happy with the way this chapter ends, but its ok. Please review! Reviews keep my inspiration flowing and they fend off writer's block!**

**Jae**


	10. Author's note

**Hey guys! First of all, I am extremely sorry, but this is not a new chapter. I just wanted to give you an update. I have been struggling with writers block, and it got even worse when I found out that Cote was leaving. I'm so sad! I hope that they find someone good to replace her. Not that she will be able to be replaced. Anyways, the next chapter has Ducky talking to Tony and Ziva, and he tells them what happened with the case. I need more though, and if you guys have any suggestions PLEASE review or PM me! I will delete this as soon as I get the next chapter. This is just a note to let you know that I absolutely have not abandoned this story and I have no intention of doing that.**


End file.
